Unfair affairs
by Detective-XO
Summary: Set in season 3. Kono has a hard time dealing with Delano and his mess, she ends up in a destructive affair with Steve. Problems brew when Steve realizes that he may be falling in love with Kono but cannot see himself leaving Catherine.
1. Pretending!

**A/N: I'm back. The idea had been in my head since season three begun but I waited to get a feel for season three and because I was taking forever to finish Kat & Mouse. Anyway it takes place in season three and begins just before the episode Mohai but really takes off after Ohuna. Also, I have no idea how the pro-circuit works and for once Google was no help so I did what I could. The fic is rated M for a reason I didn't want to raise the rating but I needed it to be a bit raw so I had no choice. Lastly I wanted to give Chin a storyline in this fic and it may involve a romantic relationship let me know if it's something you'd guys would want to read I can easily omit it from the future chapters so let me know.**

**xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or it's characters. (Unfortunately.)**

** Unfair Affairs.**

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_  
**

_Kono wasn't completely shocked by Steve's reaction. It was like everything that happened between them in the last few weeks was all in her head. She took off her heels and begun unzipping her black dress when she heard a loud thud on her door. She expected to see her horny neighbor Chad or even Chin but not Steve McGarret. His head was bowed and his truck wasn't insight so he must have ran there but he wasn't breathless so Kono assumed he walked.  
_

_"Steve what are yo..." His lips cut her off before she could finish. She resisted because of the initial shock of his lips against hers and he begun to pull away sensing her hesitancy but when her hand brought his head down to hers and she opened her mouth and deepened the already hungry kiss he pushed her into her home and kicked the door close behind him. They stumbled backwards to her bed room still attached by the lips both were scared of what would happen if they stopped. Kono had already stripped Steve of his shirt and undid his belt buckle when he began tugging down on the black tights that she wore under her dress that barely covered her. While his hands worked on undressing her his lips latched unto her neck as he sucked and bit into her flesh. Her loud moans were enticing and made him suck and bite harder erasing the illicit nature of their encounter from his mind and replacing it with burning sensation of her skin on his. He finally got her underwear down and immediately shoved his hands down her black panties a she groaned into his mouth at the contact. She arched into him when his middle finger ran across her and slipped inside her making her cry out his name and bite down on his lip. She broke away from his lips and let out urgent cries of pleasure as he inserted another finger and quicken his pace. She clutched his forearm and dug her nails into him, it made him groan in pleasure as he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers before she was pushed over the edge by just his fingers. She wasted no time and pushed his boxers and pants down taking his impressive length into her hand and begun stroking. He grunted impatiently and pulled her hands away.  
Kono used the little self control she had left and stopped him. Steve didn't seem fazed by what they were doing.  
_

_"What about Catherine?" she panted in his ear.  
"What about Adam?" He rebutted and she just smiled and captured his lips with hers ignoring the outcome of their actions.  
_

_He quickly pulled down her underwear and stroked her center gently before pushing into her. They gasped as Kono accommodated his size before he started a steady pace grounding himself into her. Her shrieks and moans confused him whether it was of pain or pleasure but when she brought his lips down to hers and whispered in him mouth to go harder he couldn't help but oblige and thrust harder into her. She braced herself pushing a hand against the head board of her bed. Steve swallowed the shallow moans of Kono and allowed her to taste every inch of his mouth swirling her tongue skillfully in his mouth. Neither of them lasted any longer and were pretty sure that they took care of round two all in one go as she reached her peak only seconds before he did. His breath remained jagged and harsh and remained inside of her for a few moments before collapsing beside her unto her bed. Kono was still in a daze by his intense love making and she too couldn't control her heart rate.  
Steve took her with an urgency that seemed like the world would cease to exist if he didn't have her.  
Kono's wasn't surprised that sex with Steve left her exhausted. She was so disoriented she didn't notice him leave once she passed out._

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**  
_

**Chapter one- Pretending!**

Kono stared blankly at the four walls of her bedroom. She was lying on her bed upside down in the dark. Her legs were perched on the wall and all that could be heard was the slow traffic of the night, the soft hum of the ocean and the dripping water of her leaking tap. The repetitive dripping of the tap seemed to mock the time warp that was becoming her life.

She remembered when she used to sleep through the night before the mess with Delano, before she lost her barge. She hated to admit it but since she joined Five-0 her life had been spiraled out of control. That's exactly how she felt, out of control; nothing was going her way it was like it wasn't hers anymore.

She couldn't see the line that separated where she ended and where five-0 begun. It took all of her and lately it didn't give anything back to her. Not that she had been crying out for attention but nobody seemed to notice that she was losing her sanity. They all expected her to bounce back like she always did. She couldn't blame them, she had been doing it since she begun working on the task force. The first when she got kidnapped on the day of her graduation. Then when she lost her badge, not only did she come back as if nothing had happened but she also played nice with Lori Western who had basically replaced her. Truth was all she did was pretend. She could still feel the bitterness well up in her chest when she thought about it. She had been treated like a suspect, it was obvious they didn't know her as well as she thought she knew them. She never thought for a second that Steve had killed the governor although the evidence against him was conclusive. Yet she had gotten dragged into the interrogation room, still she came back to the team and it was forgotten. But she wasn't sure how she was going to dig herself out of this grave. She wasn't having nightmares of drowning or anything she just felt...alone.

The tap dripped on and the hours went by until she could see the gentle glow of the sunrise through her window. She didn't feel sleepy anymore, she was beyond it. She stayed in that position on the bed until six when she finally got up to get ready for work.

That week was different because she had something to look forward to. Every year for Halloween Kono and five other of her friends would reunite and spend the weekend together. They were all close because they were on the pro-circuit together and most of them had moved off the island. They had been doing it even when they were back on the pro-circuit, drinking and night surfing.

She thought about how easier things used to be then as she rubbed the stick of concealer around her eyes. It was the fourth she had been through since she had been kidnapped. By eight she was walking into headquarters.

Like every other morning Danny was the first one there, she didn't bother poking her head in his office and telling him good morning because like every other morning he was either leaving Rachel a threatening voicemail or on the phone with his lawyer. Kono was concerned for him, she knew that Grace was his entire life and wouldn't want to see what would come of him without his daughter.

Danny was probably there for her the most throughout the ordeal. He drove her home from the hospital after she had gotten stitches when she was shot by Delano. He stopped by her home the morning after she had gotten kidnapped to check on her. She felt like she could always count on Danny but even he didn't realize that she hadn't been coping well. She didn't blame them everyone had a lot of things to work through.

Kono settled into her office and pulled out an unfinished case file that she had put off the previous week. She decided to kill time before Chin came and passed by her office and before Steve ran in and apologized for being late because of something 'Cath' did. She didn't even want to think about it but her phone rang and distracted her. She smiled as she read the caller ID.

Leila and Kono were childhood friends and surfed together all the time but when Kono begun surfing professionally they barely saw each other so Leila begun surfing professionally as well and they got on the pro circuit together. They were played off as rivals for publicity but they were the best of friends. When Kono blew out her knee and word had gotten out that she would not be able to surf professionally again, Leila quit the circuit the next day. What had really touched Kono was the fact that Leila never brought it up and Kono had never felt like she owed Leila anything. She had moved to the mainland and was now an artist, she owned a couple of galleries and always talked about moving back to the island to open another, she only visited the island twice a year but she and Kono always kept in touch.

"Hey,"

"Are we all set for this weekend?" Kono asked since Leila was the organizer who always made sure everybody was present.

"Yes I called Mel, Leon and even Ben Bass, might make an appearance. I know he's been busy running Ian's company but I mentioned that you missed him last year and he said he'd exhaust every option to make it."

Kono hissed into phone. Another one of Leila's amazing qualities she thought she was the reincarnation of cupid at least it was how Kono saw it.

"Lei-la…" Kono fussed.

"Well sue me for trying to make my friend happy!"

She replied innocently but Kono could imagine the smug grin on her face.

"I'm seeing someone."

"I thought you told me he was away on business."

"That doesn't change anything, besides that's how it'll be if Ben and I were together. He's always away handling business and I'm always working."

"I don't know if that'll be a problem." Leila said softly.

"Why, do you know something I don't?"

"I do and I'm not going tell you until I'm on the island."

Kono was about to whine until she got the answer but Leila was ahead of her.

"Don't even try it babe. I could hear it in your voice that you're stressed, you better leave it behind this weekend or I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

"Okay fine, I'll see you Thursday, what time is your flight getting?"

"Around six a.m."

"I'll see you then. I really need this weekend." Kono confessed.

"I could tell, I'll call you Thursday morning. Bye!"

She got off the phone and smiled brightly as she looked forward to seeing her old friends again. Steve barged into the office and nodded a good morning as he passed Kono's office. As fast as he had showed up he was gone in a split second. She was more conflicted than ever with the mystery that was Steve McGarrett. At a point in time she felt extremely close to the Navy Seal. Even after the mess with Delano she still felt like he valued her as part of Five-0. She had been pretending with Steve the most. She pretended that she wasn't in love with him every day.

Kono thought she had fallen for him the first time she met him but when he came back from Japan what she suspected was cemented. Steve had put himself in a lot of dangerous situations but when he came back from Japan she found herself always wondering where he was or if he was safe. She hadn't stopped hurting because she knew he would never see her in that light. He was the unattainable. Like the older brother of her best friend who she couldn't have. If she had been honest with herself she would know that Steve was the source of her depression or rather the absence of him. She had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend.

Kono knew she wasn't in love with Adam, at least not the way she was with Steve. She didn't need him in her life more than air but he was there for her and was a good distraction. Chin and probably the rest of the team were still shocked that she had gotten into a relationship with a Noshimuri but if they knew how it happened they would feel guilty and Kono didn't want that for any of them so she listened but ignored the lectures Chin would give her.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

The week flew by fast and after they had wrapped up the case Kono finally felt like she could relax she didn't have to pretend she was happy because she was. She and her friends were in small bar at least ten minutes from her home. Kono and Leila sat side by side opposite Leon and Mel as they ordered another round of beers Kono leaned back in her chair as the euphoria of her second beer set in.

"Sucks Ben could make it." Leon said, his almost orange tanned glowed under the poor lighting of the bar. His light brown hair was boyishly tussled and he wore a white shirt and brown khaki shorts.

"It does I know he was looking forward to seeing Kono." Leila set her up.

"Ooo I remember that, Ben was in love with Kono and she was completely oblivious." Melaya teased. She was a tall bleach blonde with dark eyes that appeared black under certain lights. She wore a simple blue tube dress and her thin hair was carelessly held up in ponytail.

"I was not oblivious. I had an idea but…" Kono begun only to be cut off by Leila.

"You only cared about catching waves; Ben didn't stand a chance back then."

"Can you blame her? Were those not the best years of our life?" Leon piped in chugging down another beer.

"What about you Leila? Does Kai know that you're back on the island?" Melaya asked turning her attention from Leon's biceps to Leila.

"Absolutely not and he's not going too. Can we not speak about _him_ please." Leila referred to her ex-fiancé.

Leila exchanged a look with Mel and Leon as Kono sat up in her chair.

"What are you guys up too?" Kono asked pointedly staring at the small circle of friends.

"Nothing, we have something to tell you… well ask you." Leila looked at Kono before she continued.

"What are you guys going on about?"

"Well I had a meeting with our old bosses and Jeff wants us to come back and mentor the new surfers on the pro circuit he chose us since we were the most successful. It's the best job ever, seriously Kono. We'll help train them for their competitions while living in paradise. We get to travel with them to the most amazing beaches around the world for competitions. It'll be like the pro circuit all over again." Leon informed her as he smiled from ear to ear.

"You guys are serious, you're just dropping everything and taking off with the pro- circuit to mentor and train rookies?" Kono asked looking around the table at her friends in disbelief.

"They are." Leila said pointing her finger at Melaya and Leon. "The invitation was extended to all of us but I declined. Ben said he's take a vacation and do it only if you agree to go."

"What is so wrong with that? It's paradise, and it's just a trial for six months to see how things go and if we're still up to it, it can be our jobs indefinitely." Melaya said.

"What's holding you back Kono? A change of scenery can do you good." Leila said poking her friend's arms.

"I can't leave; I already have a job that I actually love." Kono said and she wasn't sure why, she had been so tired of playing cop yet she still defended it.

"Look babe, we know you and you look tired." Leila said seriously… as serious as woman who had five beers could be.

Kono smiled but looked at her friends with disdain, their lives were so simple there was no way they could compare it with hers.

"We've seen that face a hundred times. You would wake up at the crack of dawn and go straight for the water; you pushed yourself more than any of us did. Even though we knew you were exhausted you still pushed."

"That's because I loved it." Kono admitted and it had just clicked why she hadn't left five-0. It was that simple the answer slapped her in the face because she loved it. But it got harder every day to pretend that she was alright.

"You have to admit it's a pretty sweet deal!" Leon exclaimed.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, what's keeping you here babe?" Leila asked her and she would have answered but her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Steve, they had case and he had texted her the address.

"I have to go I'm sorry guys. You're in town for the whole week so rain check?" she asked as she stood up and gathered her keys from their table.

"Sure but this conversation is not over, think about Kono." Leon called after her as she walked toward her car.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"What the hell?" Leila screamed and tipped her back on her chair. Her raven hair was undone and toppled over her shoulders. She was completely wasted and was a happy drunk.

Mel was hiding behind a beer bottle and Leon was laughing hysterically as Kono told them about the ritualistic case five-0 had just solved.

"Whaattt…th-e hells do… do th-at voluntary..ily for…" Leila slurred and Kono could only make out pieces of what she was saying they all found it amusing and Leon already had a video of Leila's off key rendition of Time after time by Cyndi Lauper. Most of the bar had cleared out by then, it wasn't really late but most people had Halloween plans, so she didn't draw too much attention to herself. She was no hunched over their table running her hands though Leon's brown hair and humming to herself.

"We need to get her sobered up." Kono suggested and Leon nodded in agreement. Mel who had her last beer kept her seat and giggled at Leila's condition.

"So have you given any thought to what we talked about?" Leon asked Kono as they hauled Leila out of the bar, Mel in suit behind them. Kono was too preoccupied by Leila's weight on her to answer the question. They walked along the shore and that is when Leila pulled out of their grasp.

"Ocean!" Leila said almost in audibly as striped to her blue bikini ditching her denim shorts and singlet top on the shore. She basically ran from her friends who were trying to get her away from the water but as she dived into the water they could no longer contain her. As if giving up Mel shrugged and stripped down to her bikini as well then followed Leila into the water. The retired surfers all eventually ended up in the water. It was warm and there were barely any waves. The water seemed to sober up Leila a little and she was able to form proper sentences again.

"I missed this." Mel confessed as the four lay on the shore. Their feet still in the shallow water Kono laid on her back next to Leila.

"I know, makes me wanna move back to the island." Leila said as she propped herself up on her arms. They all looked at her. Leila was extremely impulsive and had a habit of making snap decisions. It was why she left the island, she wasn't inspired and her art had been suffering.

"Kono stop stalling, are you going to take the job or not?"

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

**_A/N:_**** How's that for a start. I know a lot hasn't happened yet but it's for a reason so bear with me. I need your feedback about Chin's storyline before I post chapter 2 so let me know.**

**xo**


	2. Blast from the past

**_A/N: _**** This is a short chapter, it was supposed to be the ending of chapter 1 but it would have been way too long and I wasn't sure if you guys wanted a small Chin storyline. Kono's decision will come back in later chapters so don't be upset.**

**xo**

**Chapter two- Blast from the past.**

"I can't leave five-0. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it must be a pretty awesome job but just know that offer still stands. Whenever you want to get away just say the word." Leon smiled at her.

"You guys remember when we got caught night surfing with a bottle of vodka." Mel said and they all snickered as the memory surfaced.

"That was the best night of my life, I lost my virginity that night." Leila announced but they all shushed her.

"Stop right there, we don't want to know." Mel said and Leila nodded.

They fell silent for over an hour just lying on the shore. Mel and Leon had stalked off further down on the beach and by the looks of their silhouettes they were having sex. Both were married to other people.

"Can you believe them?" Kono asked with a hint of humor then she remembered she was talking to Leila of all people.

"I think it's hot." Leila said casually.

"Of course you do."

"It's not like that. Back on the pro circuit Mel had a thing for him. She was younger than all of us so Leon always saw her as an awkward kid and Leon was infatuated with me back then so I think it's overdue."

"Wait you knew about Leon's crush on you?"

Leila turned to her and nodded.

"Duh, who do you think I lost my virginity to?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Leila shook her head. "They're grown adults they could do whatever they want and if hooking up with old friends is on the agenda then so be it."

"Leila, they're both married what's an affair gonna do to them. It can't be healthy. I'd have to die before I cheat."

Leila shrugged. "Not happily obviously or else they wouldn't be hooking with their blast from the past."

"It's not that simple."

"It is, life doesn't have to be complicated babe." Leila said as she staggered to her feet. Kono helped her stand up straight.

"Maybe you're right but I still don't think that having an affair will help anything."

"Oh please you know I am and I'm sure Mel and Leon will disagree." Leila and Kono got dressed and looked down at Mel and Leon who didn't look like they were going to move anytime soon.

"Should we tell them we're leaving?" Kono asked.

"I got it."

Kono regretted saying anything. She braced herself for the inappropriate fall out from Leila.

"Hey, you horny fuckers we're leaving." Leila yelled loud enough to make sure she was heard.

Kono couldn't help but chuckle. They saw two waving hands in the dark and that was all they needed.

"Are you good to drive?" Leila asked Kono who just realized her head was fuzzy.

"Nope, wanna walk?"

"Are you kidding me? My hotel is on the other side of island Leon rented a car and drove us here but he's a bit tied up at the moment."

"Crash at mine." Kono said as she and Leila began their trek to her home.

They walked for several miles in silence both women were in excellent physical shape so it wasn't as strenuous as it would have been on the average person.

"So how's Chin?" Leila asked as she played with her natural curls. They were close but closer to Chin's home than Kono's. Leila remembered the familiar path from when they were younger.

"I'm not sure, I think he's fine but he hasn't really talked to me about it. He knows I'm here for him but I don't think I'm what he needs right now."

Kono knew there was something between Chin and Leila but when Chin had met Malia it was never spoken of again.

"I would have come to the paddle out but I don't think he would have wanted me there after everything that had happened."

"Yeah, what exactly did happen between you guys?"

Leila just shrugged she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Uh- I don't want to talk about it but let's just say that he made the right choice…twice and leave it at that."

It sounded complicated to Kono but she was to buzzed to push for information.

"You wanna go see him? I'm sure he'd like to see you again." Kono asked as they neared his home. Leila smiled softly and ran her hands through her hair deep in thought.

"Maybe he's asleep."

"Are you kidding me? It's just past eleven. Come on." Kono dragged Leila by the hand up Chin's steps. Kono used the third key on her key ring and opened his door.

"Chin!" She called out as Leila looked around.

"Cuz," Chin emerged from his bedroom. A towel wrapped around his neck and judging from his wet hair they realized he had just come out of the shower. "And Leila. Nice to see you again I forgot about the Halloween tradition." He said as he approached Leila with arms wide open. They hugged briefly.

"I'm sorry I got you all messy." Leila apologized when they pulled apart. His t-shirt was covered in sand.

"It's fine, how long are you back for?"

"Uh I leave tomorrow actually." She said ruefully and looked around for Kono who was in his kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"Well we better leave I was just here to say hi. Come on Kono." Leila coaxed.

"Calm down Leila. We've been walking for the past hour I deserve a break."

"Walked?" Chin questioned.

"Uh yeah we weren't good to drive so…" Leila trailed off.

"You were walking around late at night half drunk?" Chin scolded, his big brother protectiveness bubbled to the surface and it made Leila smiled.

"I forgot how protective you were of her." Leila pointed to Kono who was washing her glass.

"He's not that bad." Kono defended her cousin. She grew up with him that way, she didn't know anything else.

"Sure, babe." Leila said sarcastically.

Chin smiled at her as she shook her head.

"I'll drive you home." Chin suggested though it sounded more like a statement. Leila grinned and Kono just rolled her eyes as they stared at each other in the middle of his living room.

"Anytime today Cuz." Kono grinned as Leila and Chin broke their gaze and stepped apart.

Kono lived almost ten minutes from Chin's house so they were there in no time. Kono had gotten a text from Adam that he was back on the island and ran inside to talk to him without Chin's scrutiny so Leila and Chin were left outside. They both sat on his car's hood in silence for the most part until Leila broke the silence.

"How are you holding up really?" Leila asked telling him to cut the bullshit in her subtext.

"Uh- I'm trying to stay sane." He squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. The anguish was obvious in his eyes. It was like his own personal hell inside his head.

"I wish I could do something for you, I'm probably the last person you should be talking to about this." Leila blurted out.

"No actually, you're just the right person. If you're the same Leila… you're a perfect confidant." Chin looked up and saw her stunned expression but eventually her lips curved into a meek smile.

"So talk to me then…" She challenged and he was about to take the bait but Kono came back out and his train of thought was side tracked.

"Does she know about what happened with us?" Chin asked quickly as Kono hung up her phone and begun a slow stride toward the car. Leila shook her head just as Kono was in ear shot.

"What are we talking about?" Kono questioned looking pointedly at Leila whose face appeared to be blank.

"Just catching up." Chin said casually as he slid of the hood. Leila mimicked him and she and Kono headed inside.

"Thanks for the ride Chin." Leila told him and even Kono could see there was depth behind her simple words. He nodded his head at her and drove off.

When they got into the warmth of Kono's apartment Leila noticed Kono's overnight bag her couch.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Leila said exasperated but amusement sparked in her eyes.

"What… I haven't seen him in so long. He'll be here in five minutes to pick me up. You have no idea how much I need this!" Kono bargained but her mind wandered to Steve and what he was doing involuntarily.

"Okay babe, go have fun. How am I supposed to get back to my hotel in the morning? I have a plane to catch in the morning."

"What time's your flight?" Kono shuffled around her room still putting together her bag.

"It's 9 a.m."

"I'll be back long before then." Kono smiled as heard a soft honk from outside.

"I'll see you in the morning." Leila hugged Kono briefly then watched from her bedroom door as Kono left.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

It was half eight when Leila finally called Chin. Kono was nowhere to be seen and her phone rang out every time she called her. She waited outside for Chin, still in the clothes she wore yesterday. She couldn't squeeze herself into Kono's clothes so she decided she would have to take a quick shower at the hotel before she went to the airport. Her dark hair was now crinkled and tangled in curls but still fell down her back. She was trying to comb it through with her fingers when Chin's car pulled into Kono's driveway.

She barely got into the passenger's seat before he began questioning her.

"Why couldn't Kono take you?" Chin asked as he drove through the early morning traffic.

"Um, she didn't exactly sleep at her place last night and she's running late so…" Leila trailed off as Chin's jaw clenched.

"So I'm guessing you're not a fan of the boyfriend?"

Chin remained quiet and kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

"She's an adult Chin; you've been like this with her since she was a teenager. She's entitled to date whoever she wants."

"It's not like that, he's dangerous for her. I want Kono to be happy but I don't trust him. She just can't see it through my eyes."

"You know how Kono gets. She's been that way forever. Once she's in she's in and there's no telling her anything different. It made for good surfing but for some sketchy relationships."

Chin finally turned to her briefly.

"I remember." He saw Leila smirk from the corner of his eyes. "I forgot how much history you guys have."

She looked at the time on her phone and worry flashed in her eyes so Chin sped up a little.

"You'll make it, besides the worse that can happen is you spending another day on the island."

"I wouldn't mind that at all. I really wanted to have a shower before I leave for the airport."

"You smell familiar."

Leila nudged him playfully.

"Is that a gentlemen's way of saying I smell sweaty?"

"No not sweaty, familiar… like the ocean." Chin glanced her way before looking back at the road. Leila scolded herself for blushing under his gaze. He had just lost his wife all she could think about was how good his lips had felt on hers once. Things were a lot different now so that wasn't a thought she had the right to entertain.

"Like the ocean huh. Well I may or may not have took a swim last night after a …few beers."

Chin chuckled at her words. It was no secret that Leila could not hold her alcohol. She was always the first drunk in the room.

"Same old Leila." He said finally as pulled into the parking garage of the hotel.

Leila lingered in his car a little before she got out.

"I want you call me." Leila begun and frowned when Chin's eyebrows furrowed. "When you can't sleep at night or if you just want to talk. Let me be here for you?" She looked at him nervously and smiled when his features softened.

"Okay. Thanks Leila."

She smiled and leaned over for an awkward hug.

"Anytime."

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono grunted as the unwanted light shone in her face. She rolled over and almost fell off the bed as she remembered whose room she was in. Dragging the sheet up to her naked body her eyes finally adjusted to the light as she looked for him. He stood at the foot of the bed smiling at her. He was already fully dressed in a navy blue suit.

"I didn't want to wake you but I have a meeting for ten. You should go back to sleep."

Kono hissed when the memory of Leila came back to her. She turned to his nightstand and picked up her phone. She had 15 missed calls from Leila and 1 new text message. She relaxed when she read the text. _I got a ride from Chin you sex monkey. He better be hot!_

Kono couldn't help but laugh at the text. Leila never really held anything back. She looked back as Adam hovered over her.

"Will I see you later? I have something to talk to you about." She nodded as he planted a chaste kiss on her lips not wanting to fall back into bed with each other.

Kono had stayed in his bed for a few minutes after he left but eventually got out and tried to locate her clothing that was scattered around his room. She smiled to herself as she found her underwear under his bed. Images from the previous night surfaced and she had tried to forget that awkward moment when Steve's face popped into her when she was in bed with Adam. It made her sick that she couldn't give Adam her undivided attention instead she was trying to keep her boss out of her head. She had to bite her lip after nearly calling out Steve's name. She ran her tongue over her inner lip and winced as it was still sore. She shook her head and found her bra on his door knob. Her jeans and tank top were in the hallway outside his bedroom and after showering and getting dressed she called a cab and was left to her thoughts on the ride to her home. She knew she couldn't keep giving into Adam halfway. He had been nothing but good to her but was she even capable of forgetting about Steve who she obviously had absolutely no chance with? She sighed loudly, mentally preparing herself for another day of pretending.


	3. Like a ton of bricks

**A/N: Thank you for awesome reviews, I want to apologize for the errors in the previous chapters a reviewer brought it to my attention so I fixed them that's why it took a little longer for this chapter to be up. I'm gonna jump straight into drama in this chapter I'm sparking the fuse. Also it was never revealed how Kono and Adam met so I'm sharing how I think they met; just a glimpse but I'll probably do a proper flashback later on. This chapter picks up after I Ka Wa Mamua.**

**Xo**

**Chapter three- Like a ton of bricks.**

"You scared me you know that." Kono said to Danny as she dug her surf board into the sand keeping it steady while she sprawled out a beach towel on the sand.

Danny was a few feet away looking at Grace who was now getting out of the water.

"I know, listen Grace doesn't know what happened so can you not mention that I almost got blew up. I don't want to freak her out."

"You got it brah," She smiled as Grace approached them walking past her fathers outstretched hands straight to high-five Kono.

"I practiced what you said."

"I see that, you're getting a lot better. You'll be catching waves in no time."

"Excuse me, over my dead body is my daughter going to be surfing in those shark infested waters." Danny piped in causing both Grace and Kono to frown.

"Please Danno," Grace pouted her cheeks and looked at Danny.

"Yeah 'Danno' please." Kono teased mimicking Grace's pouted cheeks.

"That's cute babe." He said to Kono who smiled and wrinkled her nose.

"Ready to get back to it. Hit the boards Danny, you're almost done with the basics." Kono said and ignored Danny's ranting about her saying something like that last time. They spent most of the morning with Kono and their surfing lessons but just before lunch Danny was fed up.

"Alright Monkey, let's go."

Danny got dressed and looked over at Grace who was in a deep conversation with Kono.

"Hey," he said snapping his fingers breaking them out of their conversation.

"I wanna stay with Kono for the day." Grace said and Danny wasn't surprised at all. His eleven year old had been getting attached to Kono lately. He didn't mind at all if not pleased that Grace had a good female role model to look up too.

"Do you mind?" Danny asked sweltering under the sun. He had had it with the beach.

"Are you kidding me, I love Grace." Kono said while wrapping her hands around Grace's shoulders.

"Okay fine, I'll pick her up around four she needs to get back to her mother by six."

"We'll be here." Kono said giving Danny a little push of the shoulders.

"You sure you don't want to come along? Just gonna grab a beer at Steve's. Catherine will be there so you won't have to bear our sports talk alone."

That basically sealed the deal for Kono. That was the last place she wanted to be. She didn't have a problem with Catherine, in fact she liked Catherine and she knew without her help a lot of their cases would have ended in a catastrophe. What she could bear was seeing Catherine slip her hand in Steve's. Or see them gaze at each other as if they were on the cover of cheesy romance novel. She had never been a jealous person but Steve McGarrett made her jealous, it just made her stomach flop that she could never have him the way she wanted him. She knew if she were around them she would wind up staring at Catherine begrudgingly.

"Nah Grace and I are fine right here. Go have fun. I'll take good care of her."

Danny waved them and left within the next couple of minutes.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"Steve!" Danny called out as he walked into the open doors. He found Steve and Catherine in his back yard. The grill was fired up but Steve and Catherine looked flustered and Danny knew they weren't grilling chicken before he came. He flashed Steve a knowing look but he frowned in response.

"Hey I thought you said you had Grace today?" Steve asked moving to the grill. He carefully opened the cover of the grill and begun to flip the chicken.

"I did, but she ditched me for Kono at the beach."

"You were with Kono?" Steve asked surprised to find out that they hung out outside of work alone.

"Yes and apparently Kono is more fun to hang out with than her own father." Danny said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Huh." Steve said turning his attention back to the grill. He looked back for Catherine and saw her in the distance walking down by the shore.

"How's she doing?"

"Fine, as far as I can tell but it's Kono you never really know what's going on behind those big brown eyes. Why?"

"Uh- no reason." Steve shrugged his shoulders as he begun glazing the chicken with more bar-b-q sauce. He had noticed a slight change in Kono since the Delano incident but only small things. Her eyes were slightly dull and she moved around languidly around the office instead of her usual sprite step. And her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He didn't really understand at it at the time because she usually bounces right back.

Steve got lost in thought and didn't see Danny approach him.

"You're not doing it right!" Danny pushed Steve out of the way and attempted to take the pastry brush from his hands but Steve had a solid grip on it.

"Leave it alone Danny it's not rocket science!" Steve snapped tugging the pastry brush in his direction.

"You leave it." Danny tugged harder and the brush flew into the grill and rapidly begun melting unto a piece of meat.

"Look what you did." Danny glared at Steve as he attempted to scrap off the plastic with a pair of tings but the grill cover was unstable and fell over on Danny's fingers. He yelped loudly in pain as Steve quickly lifted it up. Four of Danny's fingers were slightly scorched.

"Are you okay?"

Danny held his hand from his wrist and tried to take deep breaths. "Yes Steve I'm just peachy."

"Cath!" Steve yelled loudly gaining Catherine's attention from the shore. He waved and beckoned her over to them.

"What happened?" She asked examining Danny's hand.

"There was an accident." Steve replied ignoring Danny's glare.

"Come on I'll wrap it up for you." Catherine led Danny inside the house and wrapped a bandage around his burnt knuckles.

Apart from the incident it was an uneventful night except from Danny's tirade that Steve's tries to kill him every few weeks. It was just past four when he opted to leave but winced in pain when attempted to open the door.

"Damn it, I don't think I'll be able to drive with this."

"I'll take you home." Steve suggested but Danny glared at him.

"I don't want you anywhere near me. Psycho!" Danny spat out and it made Steve grin.

"I'll drive." Catherine suggested.

"I need to pick Grace up from the beach. She's still there with Kono." Danny relaxed a little and returned to his seat on the couch next to Catherine.

"I'll go pick her up, bring her back here and then Cath can drive you home. Deal?"

Danny nodded but kept quiet.

Steve left a few minutes after that. The beach was usually crowded but with late evening approaching the mass of people thinned out. He scanned the beach for Kono and Grace but couldn't find them until he heard Grace's laughter. They were only three feet from him but Steve was paralyzed as he gazed over Kono hungrily. It had hit him like ton of bricks how gorgeous she really was. He had seen her in a bikini more times than he could count but this time was different. She looked breath taking her features were soft and she looked blissful. She was lying down on her side one hand propped up her head, in a floral bikini. Her brown hair was starting to dry and some clung to her neck. There was a yellow flower stuck behind her left ear and her dimply smile seemed contagious. He wasn't the only one who noticed and he glared at a few tourists who raked their eyes over her as they passed on. Steve smirked as he approached them; Kono was completely oblivious to the attention the male population gave her. Grace was next to her sitting in a zen position. Several discarded shaved iced cups lay next to them in a small heap. Steve always found it adorable that she sometimes had the appetite of a preteen.

"Ladies." He greeted them and Kono looked up shocked to see him. Grace scampered into his arms for a big bear hug.

"Uncle Steve! Where's Danno?"

"He had a small accident so he sent me to pick you up." Grace nodded her head as Steve put her down.

"Is Danno okay?"

"Of course he is, he just hurt his hand a little."

He realized Grace had an identical flowed tucked into her ponytail like the one Kono had behind her ear. Kono firmly tied her wrap skirt around her waist as she said goodbye to Grace.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks okay." Grace hugged Kono tightly then trailed in front of Steve. Kono and Steve fell in suit walking together both keeping an alarmingly close eye on Grace.

"Want a ride home?" Steve asked casually as he opened the door for Grace.

"Uh…"

"Get in, I'll just drop Grace off at mine and then drive you home."

"Steve you don't have to go through all of that. I don't mind walking."

"Kono…" She looked up at him and he simply opened the front door for her. There was no arguing with him and he smiled in triumph as she walked over to him.

"I wanna drive your truck!" She said as she held out her hands for the keys.

"Are you serious?"

She grinned and held out her hands once more. "Keys."

Steve smirked at her abrasiveness finding it adorable but writing it off as a cute quirk. He dropped the keys in her hands and blushed when she winked at him. It was the strangest thing because she looked genuinely happy and care free since she had been taken by Delano. He was proud that he had made her smile. She drove to Steve's house carefully and well under the speed limit. It was smooth and Kono hummed along to the radio, Steve had no idea what was playing all he noticed was Kono. The gentle nod of her head with the music made him smile at the easiness between them. He found it a bit hard that he wasn't there for Kono either. He had been too wrapped up in his drama that he hadn't had time to pay attention to her. He seemed to be only one to notice she wasn't coping very well. He could tell she wasn't getting enough sleep but he couldn't do anything about it. Or at least it's what he thought.

"So what exactly were you and Danny arguing about that caused his 'accident'?" Kono asked as they neared Steve's home. Steve scoffed and was about to mention that he didn't do anything but her eyes told him it would be useless.

"Well…" She prompted as he got lost in thought.

"He was telling me how to grill." Steve turned his head in shame as Kono began giggling at their silly argument. She pulled into his driveway where Danny was waiting on them outside.

Kono stayed put behind the wheel but Steve got out and helped Grace out of the truck. When he got back in he expected her to switch seats with him but she violently pulled out of his driveway and drove over the speed limit skillfully navigating the other cars.

"I thought you were going home?" Steve asked as she missed her turn with a fierce turn. He finally felt how Danny felt when he drove.

"Yeah but I got bored." Kono said casually. Steve didn't stop and relaxed into his seat letting her take the lead. He didn't want the smile to move from her face. "You don't wanna slow down?"

"Seriously Steve, an adrenaline junkie like you thinks this is too fast?" Steve grinned and shook his head as she accelerated the speed of the car. He had never seen this side of Kono before; they barely hung out just the two of them. She was normally always with Chin and he was normally always with Danny or Catherine. He found it refreshing that they were so comfortable around each other.

They drove for another hour and when she announced they were close the sun had begun to set. Steve watched Kono's profile as she drove; her face seemed effortless like she wasn't even there in her head. He was distracted when his phone rang. He scowled a little when Catherine's number appeared. He forgot about her and it surprised him that he was so distracted.

"Hey…um I had some errands to run. Lock up for me."

Steve was thankful Kono didn't question his reasons for lying to Catherine because he didn't know either. He didn't feel guilty, relaxed actually. Kono pulled up to a secluded beach. It was fairly small and coved shaped. Apart from them there were a handful of people there and they had begun to clear out.

"I've never been here."

"I didn't expect that. Not a lot of people know about this place. It's a well-kept secret even some locals don't know about it. Come on." She got out and stripped down to her bikini and ran into the water. Steve followed her in, the water was warm and they were the only ones left. When their bodies cut accustomed to the temperature of the water Kono wrapped her arms around Steve neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. It seemed innocent and playful at first until Steve felt his body react to hers his rough skin against her soft skin. And her heady scent teased his senses; he wasn't sure what she smelled like. He knew Catherine's scent was pineapple but Kono's was different. He smiled involuntarily and moved in the water with her still on his back. Her warm breath hovered near his ear and neck. She finally slipped off him and he turned around to face her.

"How are you doing really? I know I haven't been around to check on you but I am worried." He said and noticed she stiffened and flinched. Steve thought it was the perfect time to ask but as he watched her face turn into a scowl he knew he had picked the wrong time. He had always cared for Kono and though he never showed it he always assumed she knew it but she always worried him with reckless behavior much like his.

She kept quiet and glided through the water toward the shore but Steve wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Steve don't." She said quietly and he released her quickly. The way she spoke was like he didn't have a right to touch her.

"Kono look at me. I know you're not sleeping."

She frowned and her eyes fell towards the water.

"Can we not do this now please?" She rested her hands on his shoulder and allowed it to linger longer than was needed.

"Kono you can't…" Steve bit his lip when she cut him off. Her eyes flared with anger.

"I can't do what Steve? And since when do you care all of a sudden?" She began to trudge out of the water and he quickly followed behind her.

"I've always cared Kono." He said truthfully and a little rougher than he expected to.

"Yeah well you have a shitty way of showing it!" She spat back her tone laced with anger.

"You can't blame me Kono. You don't disclose anything to us?"

"Who do I have to disclose to huh Steve? You tell me! My cousin who just lost the love of his life, Delano went after Malia because of Chin. Do you even fathom the guilt he must be dealing with? Danny… because he's fighting for his daughter right now who is whole life."

Steve calmed down after she had made her point but judging from her death glare he knew the conversation wasn't over.

"What about me Kono, I know I haven't been there for you lately because of the stuff with my mother and Wo Fat."

"Oh please, you weren't there for me before any of that. Don't pretend that you were ever…"

Steve felt piece of his heart break. Was that the way she really felt about him all the years they've worked together. Had he been neglecting her and not even been aware of it? All of those thoughts rushed through his mind as he watched her try to calm down. Her chest was still puffed up but the redness from her cheeks started to subside and her eyes were glassy.

"Kono I didn't know you felt that way."

"Of course you didn't."

"Talk to me then."

"Steve you're a little too late don't you think. I have nothing else to say."

"That's what I'm talking about Kono, you don't talk to me."

"You want me to talk to you. Fine Steve. I think you're an idiot! What I went through shouldn't have been swept under the rug."

"You mean ...when you lost.."

"Yes Steve when I lost badge. How could you think…" Her voice cracked and warm tear finally strolled down her cheeks.

Steve wanted to slap himself in the face when he realized how poorly he had handled things. Kono was hurting and he had failed to see it. He advanced on her but she jumped back as if touch was corrosive.

"I stuck with you through all your shit and never thought for a second that you killed the governor. I was forced to pretend to be dirty just so I could get my badge back. Do you know how it felt to hang out with those disgusting guys?"

"Kono, I'm sorry you went through all that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Are you serious say what? You didn't even come to check on me after. Danny and Chin came by the next morning even though they were both pissed that I didn't tell them the truth. You know what I did that night I went to a bar and I got drunk and I babbled all my problems to a stranger and he just happened to be Adam Noshimuri."

"Kono I texted you."

"'See you Monday'. What the hell was I supposed to do with that? Just admit it; you weren't there for me…ever!"

Steve hung his head and flinched at her cold expression. Her tears had dried and she was now leaning against his truck.

"I'm sorry Kono. You're right I haven't been there for you like I should have in the past. But I'm trying here. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Kono shook her head and he could tell she didn't believe him. "Kono please believe me." He advanced again but she didn't move but stood rigid. He cupped her face with his hands and forced her to look at him. The gesture was completely innocent but soon developed into a lustful stare as the sexual tension emanating between them got the best of both them as Steve's eyes fell to her lips briefly before shooting back up to her eyes. Much to his surprised she untangled herself from him.

She dropped the keys in his hand.

"Let's just go." She said softly and Steve got dressed while she did the same on the other side of the truck.

They left the beach close to ten and Kono allowed him to take the wheel. She lay back exhausted from her outburst in the front seat and almost curled into a fetal position. He drove at a steady pace giving them time to talk.

"So you're gonna tell Mary about your mother soon?"

Her voice was back to the smooth tone he knew and he looked over at her briefly. She looked normal as if nothing had happened so he played along.

Steve looked over at her. Her eyes were a little dull and he knew she was exhausted.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I spoke to her last week. She told me she's coming to visit."

"You and Mary talk to each other? What do you talk about?"

This was news to Steve. Mary always asked for Kono during their calls but he thought that was all it was.

"Yes Steve, we are friends and mostly you Steve all day and all night." Kono set him straight sarcasm laced her voice, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

"Since when?"

"Since I began…erm the first time I met her." Steve could tell she was omitting something but didn't push her on the subject after her breakdown.

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"I'm not sure but she definitely won't run into her mother's arms as if nothing has happened. But she'll come around. Who wouldn't want to see their dead parent again?"

Steve nodded at her rhetorical question and slowed down in front of gap. He saw Adam sitting on her front steps and rolled his eyes in the dark. He wasn't sure exactly what Kono and Adam had but it seemed to still be going on. Kono looked at him but he was staring straight ahead.

"Thanks for running away with me for the evening." She said before getting out of the car. Steve watched as she fell and melted into Adam's arms and it him like a ton of bricks. When he had neglected her she had found someone else to be there for her.

**xo**


	4. Surprise visits

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, Leila makes an appearance in this chapter I'm trying not to make her presence overwhelming. This picks up after Ohuna. Also you'll find out more about what happened with Chin and Leila soon, probably in the next chapter, I had to be careful because she's about the same age as Kono and when Malia went to check on Kono when she lost her badge it was insinuated that she and Chin were together while Kono was still in high school so I got creative and made it work.**

**xo**

**Chapter four- Surprise Visits.**

Kono grunted a little as she buttoned her peach shirt. Her body was littered with bruises and scars and she was extremely sore but she refused to stay in the hospital so it was on her. The uniform officer dropped her off at headquarters and she half limped into the door. Steve was the first to address her and she couldn't help but smirk at him when she felt the warmth of his hand against her arm. After all she had said to him she couldn't help how her body responded to him, it scared her. They hadn't discussed what happened since and she was grateful for that. She didn't mean for everything to come out that way but once she started she couldn't stop. He held it there for a little longer and dropped it when Chin approached her with a hug. She barely listened when they told her about the rest of the job because the tingling sensation of Steve's touch still lingered on her arm. She soaked it all in then staggered to her office to gather her things all she wanted to do was take her pain meds and try to drift into a very much needed slumber. It was sad that medication was the only way she'd be able to get some sleep.

Steve's eyes followed Kono to her office and seemed fixed on her. She was constantly surprising him, though she always found herself in dangerous situations, she always seemed to get herself out of them too. With all she had been through, she was still functioning and doing her job extremely well. Bargaining herself for the hostages, it was more than procedure and it made him see how amazing she really was. In his opinion it was the most attractive thing about her. He thought she never looked sexier standing over a man she had just beaten unconscious in the middle of the road. He couldn't help his male dominated brain into imagining Kono. Of course those thoughts would vanish completely when he was in a room with Catherine or Chin. It wasn't a good enough reason because he found himself wandering over to Kono's office after Danny and Chin had left for the day. He stood quietly in her doorway watching her move around at snail pace completely oblivious to his presence. She had taken off her shirt and now only wore a peach vest and her jeans. He could see a couple minor bruises in the small gap where her vest had cut off just under her navel. He cleared his throat and finally made his presence known.

"You need anything?"

She looked up when she heard his voice and gave him a small smile. She wondered if they'd be having the same conversation if she hadn't blown up on him the other night.

"Nah brah, I'm good for now. Chin leave yet?"

"Yeah he took off a while ago."

"Shouldn't you be dealing with mediating a family reunion? Mary called me, she sounded really upset."

"I'm giving her some space, like you said she'll come around."

Kono nodded and slung her shirt over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"You want me to drive you home?"

"No thanks, I'm going to Adam's for a bit."

Steve flinched a little and watched as she slowly limped away.

"Steve what the hell are you doing?" He muttered to himself retreating into his office. Even if he was physically attracted to Kono, it didn't matter because she had Adam and he had Catherine. As long as he didn't act on his feelings everything would be fine….

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono surprisingly stayed at home that night which she hadn't been doing a lot of lately since Adam came home. He had dropped the bomb on her earlier that he had a brother that was incarcerated who was going to be released soon. She wasn't sure how she felt about it yet, she knew she should have cared more but Steve had still occupied her mind. She regretted talking to him that night on the beach because now she felt naked under his gaze, exposed. She would never forget the gentle way he touched her. As she thought about him her phone rang and she looked over at her nightstand clock before answering. It was only nine.

"Hey,"

"Mary came by tonight. I want to give them their space so they could catch up with each other. Are you busy?"

Before Kono thought about it she had already said yes, it rolled off of her tongue.

"I'll be there in ten."

She put down her phone and ran into her bathroom to shower. She had first date jitters and finally felt that her love for Steve wasn't completely random. He chose to see her over Danny and Catherine and that said a lot.

Steve showed up in less than ten minutes, Kono didn't bother going to door because she knew he wouldn't knock but walk right in. She wasn't much of tea drinker she was the usual coffee addict but she had begun drinking tea to help her relax hoping that the hot beverage would somehow lull her to sleep. She was brewing tea when she heard her front door click open. It swung open and he held two brown bags in his hands.

"I brought some food."

"You brought cholesterol." She joked.

"Don't tell me Danny got to you too."

She snickered and joined an already comfortable Steve on her couch.  
He immediately wrapped his hand around her and she nestled up to him without even flinching. It surprised her how natural it felt, the rhythmic beating of his heart made her smile to herself. She rarely got to see the laid back side of Steve and the fact he did when he was with her made it all the more intimate.

"What are we watching?" Steve asked as he reached his hand over her for a box of his take-out.

"Child's Play." She pressed play on the remote and Steve's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I love that movie."

"Who doesn't?"

"Well…" Steve swallowed his comment, he suddenly felt uncomfortable talking about Catherine with Kono. The guilt washed over him even though he kept telling himself he was just 'hanging out with a friend' it felt like so much more with Kono. He found it amusing how things with her were both simple and complicated just like his growing feeling for her were a big mass of contradictions. Had he always felt like that and never took the time to recognize it or was it because of her recent confession he felt himself being drawn to her?

Halfway through the movie and two boxes of junk food later Steve reached for another box. He stuck a fork into the greasy food and pulled out what looked like a coco puff and hovered it over Kono's face.

"Sure you don't want a bite." Steve teased her and brought the fork lower so it was in front of her nose.

Kono shook her head and scrunched her nose. "Pass, get it away from me!" She warned but Steve remained still.

"Steve!" She finally looked up at his bright eyes sparkling with mischief. "I said get it away from me."

"Or what?" His voice playfully testy as she held his gaze. She arched an eyebrow then batted the coco puff off his fork and unto the floor.

Steve's mouth hung open as he sat up properly on her couch. "You are gonna pay for that Kalakaua."

Kono couldn't help but laugh at what she thought was an empty threat before she felt Steve's hand around her waist pinning her underneath him on the couch.

"You've got me, now what?" The challenge in her voice and her sexy smirk had Steve's mind wandering off to extremely illicit thoughts. The stillness of their bodies dared the other to make a move but neither of them was able to entertain any other thoughts when there was soft knock on Kono's door. Unsure if she was grateful for the interruption Kono slipped out of Steve's warm embrace. She smiled when she saw who was behind the door.

Steve panicked thinking it was Adam but didn't know why since they weren't actually doing anything. Although he just about undressed her with his eyes a few seconds ago, he sighed in relief when he heard her greet the visitor.

"Leila! What are you doing here?"

Leila threw her arms around Kono for a hug. She wore a plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and knee high brown boots. Her jet black hair hung off her shoulders and down her back as usual.

"I'm moving back to the island." She squealed when she pulled away.

"What, why?"

"Uh, we could talk about that later." Leila peered into Kono's door and Steve stood up awkwardly and extended his hand to her.

"Is this Adam? He's cute." Leila said while nudging Kono in the ribs.

Kono scoffed and shook her head.

"No, this is Steve…my boss."

"Nice to meet you..."

"Leila." She ginned and looked from Kono to Steve. "Did I interrupt some Five-0 special meeting?"

"No it's okay." Kono replied quickly.

"I'll leave. It was nice meeting you Steve and I'll catch up with you later babe." Leila winked at Kono as she turned for the door.

"No Leila you don't have to leave." Kono pleaded.

"It's fine I have somewhere else to be, you guys go back to doing… whatever you were doing." Kono slapped her forehead and sighed loudly as Leila left. Was Leila that perceptive or was she that obvious she thought to herself.

"She seems interesting." Steve said as she joined him back on the couch.

"She's something; you can't help but love her."

"Is that a bad thing?" Steve asked sensing the quirk in her voice.

"She's an artistic person, she's never really been permanent anywhere so when people get close to her they basically just wait for her to up and leave. It's why her fiancé left her. If you know Leila well you'd know he really broke her and she was just pretending to be okay, it took her forever to get over it. I think it's why she left the island but she said it was because she had a lack of inspiration."

"Well she's back on the island maybe there's something pulling her back here." Steve said listening to Kono intently.

"Well I just hope that something doesn't get hurt in the process…" Kono looked at him briefly and he flashed her a small smile. "So the movie?"

"Yeah let's get to it." He stretched for the remote and clicked play while Kono picked up her mug and began taking slow sips of her tea.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Leila knocked once before Chin flew open his door. He smiled as she launched herself into his arms almost knocking him over in the process. He squeezed back before releasing his hold on her.

"So you're back?" She nodded her head. "For good?" He asked.

"As long as you need me." She said softly.

"What if I'll need you forever…" She just smiled and pushed her way past him.

"I'm surprised you came here first instead of Kono's. You two were joined at the hip when you were younger. I thought you were the one who got her into trouble when…"

"It was the other way around. I did but her boss was there so I came straight here."

"Steve?"

"Yup I think that was his name." Leila said nonchalantly as she sat on Chin's couch not giving any thought into what she was disclosing.

"Why was he there?"

"I thought it was work but you're here so I'm guessing no." She shrugged her shoulders and took a hair tie off her arm and pulled her hair into messy bun. Chin shook his head. "Maybe they're just hanging out. Don't you guys hang outside of work?" Leila turned to Chin who still looked puzzled.

"Of course we do, as a team but Kono and Steve have never really been close."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"You're probably right."

"She's come a long way. The Kono I knew was a lot more…umm open."

"Is that a lady's way of saying wild?"

Leila cracked a grin. "Nope she was just more receptive to the impossible and now it's like she's settling."

"Why'd you say that?"

"She didn't tell you about the job offer?"

Chin shook her head. "What job offer?"

"Well…"

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono and Leila were at the beach and had just gotten out of the water with their surfboards. Kono had a good week, she realized Steve had been making an effort and she was more than pleased when he asked her to go to Maui with him for the case. He worked more with her on the case and although she found his obsession with Olivia Victor annoying she was glad that he was right about her all along.

"We are going out tonight."

"I can't Leila; I have drinks with the team."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you when I see you. I have to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Uh… we'll talk okay."

"Come on Leila. You know why don't you come with me? I'll introduce you to the team."

"No way, I am not spending my Friday night hanging out with a bunch of cops."

"I'll try not to take offence."

"Sorry no offense. Just that… it doesn't sound like fun."

"Danny Williams will be there trust me it'll be worth your while."

"Fine…., I'm in." Leila drawled.

**A/N: I'm almost done with the next chapter, it ties into the scene at the beginning of the story I know a lot of you were inquiring about it.**

**xo**


	5. Insatiable

**A/N: I'm having a blast writing this story I have a flare for the dramatic so I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Thanks a million to all the reader & reviewers it's awesome hearing from you guys. Anyway this chapter picks up a few hours after the previous chapter and is a bit long so bear with me it'll be worth it.**

**Chapter Five- Insatiable. **

Kono ran into headquarters and begun to search the small office for her phone which had been missing since the previous day. She still couldn't find it but drew her gun when she heard movement. No one was supposed to be there. They were all going to meet for drinks. Following the sound she found Steve in his office he looked at her and smirked when he saw her and looked down at her drawn gun.

"You gonna shoot me?"

She smiled at him and walked into his office.

"Can never be too careful. I learned that the hard way." He gave her a knowing smile. "Why are you still here? I thought we were meeting for drinks?"

He nodded and picked up a manila folder. "Part of the job, paper work."

"But it can wait;" he said as he set it back down on the desk, "I wanted to talk you about what happened at the beach."

"Steve its fine but thank you for trying."

"Kono I want to do more than try. I just want to make sure you're okay." He slid from behind his desk and approached her in the corner of his office.

"Steve I know and you are trust me."

"It's not just that… I don't know what's going on with me…" He trailed off when there was nowhere else to go and nothing else to see but her eyes.

Kono thought she was in control of her body and the situation but when Steve approached her in the corner of his office her breath was hitched. She kept her stance and swallowed a moan as he pressed the bulge in his pants against her thighs. She bit her inner lips as she released a gasp. The heat radiating between them became unavoidable and Kono shivered when she felt Steve's warm breath on her neck. She turned her head so he wouldn't see how passive she was to his touch and to give him better access to her neck.

Steve felt himself instinctively lick his suddenly dry lips as he was about to taste her flesh. He registered the length of her black dress as he closed the space between them, his fingers lightly brushed over her bare legs where the dress came to a halt. Their track record with timing continued when they heard the familiar slam of the door. Steve slid back behind his desk without looking back at Kono or registering what would have happened if they weren't interrupted. He wasn't sure when she left but when he looked up from his desk she was gone and Danny appeared in his door.  
"You okay buddy? You uh-look at little flustered."  
"Fine Danno."

"Just asking, you ready to go?"

Steve just nodded still shaken up by what had just happened or almost happened. He was not that type of person but he couldn't help himself and he didn't want to help himself when it came to Kono. She became this force of nature that he needed to have under any circumstances. She was insatiable.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"Kono,"

Kono turned to look at Danny who leaned into her.

"What?" she muttered behind her beer bottle.

"Those two…" he pointed to Chin who had his hand around the back of Leila's chair. They were whispering to each other in their native tongue so even Kono couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"What about them?"

"You sure they're just friends?" Danny's eyes then averted back to hers.

"I'm sure, why?"

"No reason, just a vibe I picked up."

Kono didn't take Danny's speculation to heart and listened to him try to do a psychological profile of Steve in light of their previous case. It made absolutely no sense but was hilarious and Leila and Kono exchanged looks. Kono kept glancing at Steve and he met her eyes every time setting her senses on fire every time he looked at her. His eyes flared with desire and she returned it as they had silent conversations with their eyes.

Just as everybody was declaring their last beer a handsome stranger approached their table. Kono recognized him and scoffed at his morbid presence. He stood over six feet with coffee brown hair and a bright smile of pearly white teeth. Kai made a living by smiling and taking his short off in front of a camera. Kono was confused why Leila was ever interested in him but then she would have to sit through hours of Leila detailing their sex life.

"Leila, I didn't know you were back on the island." Kai said before his eyes found Kono. "Kono, nice to see you again." Kono ignored him and watched as the color drained from Leila's cheeks and her smile shrunk and was replaced with a scowl.

"Can we talk?"

Kono looked at Leila who nodded and stepped away from their table with Kai. They didn't go far but were out of earshot from the table.

"Why'd she look at him like he was a ghost?" Danny asked.

"Kai is Leila's ex-fiancé." Chin explained through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I bet that's a conversation she was looking forward to." Danny said sarcastically.

Chin kept a close eye on the exchange as the murmurs became louder, and Leila stormed away from him and towards their table with tears running down her cheeks.

"You okay?" Chin was the first to ask and she just nodded but didn't look down at him.

"I'm gonna call it a night." She avoided their eyes and picked up her bag from the table.

"I'll come with you." Kono said but Leila stopped her.

"I'll be fine…" She mumbled as she slung the bag around her arm. Her movements were urgent wanting to get as far away from Kai as possible. The table was quiet for a while before Danny decided to order another round of beers. Leila was barely away from their table before Kai grabbed Leila by the arm and spun her around. "I wasn't done talking to you." His voice was a little harsh and made the team look up at the exchange. Before anyone at the table could react Leila pulled her hand away from his grasp. She wrapped her hands around the half empty beer bottle and smashed it across Kai's head.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me."

The table was filled with gasps and everyone stood up as glass and beer was splashed on everyone. Danny was trying his hardest not to laugh as Kai picked himself up from the floor surprisingly unharmed. His yellow shirt was sputtered with a few droplets of blood and he felt himself for injuries still stunned from what Leila had done.

"Are you okay buddy?" Danny asked barely keeping his composure together.

"It's not my blood." He mumbled dumbfounded.

Leila looked down at her hand; there was a large piece of glass from the beer bottle sticking out from her palm. The warm blood dripped down her hands and as everyone rushed to her aid, she ran out of the door.

"I'll find her." Chin said as he followed her out without hesitation. The woman Kai was with shuffled over to him and they walked back to their table, his face still stunned.

Kono nodded and turned back to Steve and Danny who looked amused.

"Did I mention that he left her at the altar?" Kono pulled out her chair and sat down.

"Oh." They said unison. Kono nodded as they understood.

"I'm tapped out, nothing else could top that; I'll see you guys Monday. Try not to blow anything and or anyone up over the weekend." Danny said to Steve before he left. Kono and Steve returned to their staring contest.

"About what happened back at the office…" She began only to be cut off by Steve.

"Kono whatever it was it can't happen!" He said harshly before leaving momentarily. Kono sat dumbfounded before she too got up and left, completely numb at his words. She left feeling embarrassed, she would never be able to get what she wanted 'it can't happen' his words and harsh tone taunting her as she drove home.

Kono wasn't completely shocked by Steve's reaction. It was like everything that happened between them in the last few weeks were all in her head. She took off her heels and begun unzipping her black dress when she heard a loud thud on her door. She expected to see her horny neighbor Chad or even Chin but not Steve McGarret. His head was bowed and his truck wasn't insight so he must have ran there but he wasn't breathless so Kono assumed he walked.

"Steve what are yo..." His lips cut her off before she could finish. She resisted because of the initial shock of his lips against hers and he begun to pull away sensing her hesitancy but when her hand brought his head down to hers and she opened her mouth and deepened the already hungry kiss he pushed her into her home and kicked the door close behind him. They stumbled backwards to her bed room still attached by the lips both were scared of what would happen if they stopped. Kono had already stripped Steve of his shirt and undid his belt buckle when he began tugging down on the black tights that she wore under her dress that barely covered her. While his hands worked on undressing her lips latched onto her neck as he sucked and bit into her flesh. Her loud moans were enticing and made him suck and bite harder erasing the illicit nature of their encounter from his mind and replacing it with burning sensation of her skin on his. He finally got her underwear down and immediately shoved his hands down her black panties a she groaned into his mouth at the contact. She arched into him when his middle finger ran across her and slipped inside her making her cry out his name and bite down on his lip. She broke away from his lips and let out urgent cries of pleasure as he inserted another finger and quicken his pace. She clutched his forearm and dug her nails into him, it made him groan in pleasure as he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers before she was pushed over the edge by just his fingers. She wasted no time and pushed his boxers and pants down taking his impressive length into her hand and begun stroking. He grunted impatiently and pulled her hands away.  
Kono used the little self-control she had left and stopped him. Steve didn't seem fazed by what they were doing.

"What about Catherine?" she panted in his ear._  
_"What about Adam?" He rebutted and she just smiled and captured his lips with hers ignoring the outcome of their actions.

He quickly pulled down her underwear and stroked her center gently before pushing into her. They gasped as Kono accommodated his size before he started a steady pace grounding himself into her. Her shrieks and moans confused him whether it was of pain or pleasure but when she brought his lips down to hers and whispered in him mouth to go harder he couldn't help but oblige and thrust harder into her. She braced herself pushing a hand against the head board of her bed. Steve swallowed the shallow moans of Kono and allowed her to taste every inch of his mouth swirling her tongue skillfully in his mouth. Neither of them lasted any longer and was pretty sure that they took care of round two all in one go as she reached her peak only seconds before he did. His breath remained jagged and harsh and remained inside of her for a few moments before collapsing beside her unto her bed. Kono was still in a daze by his intense love making and she too couldn't control her heart rate.  
Steve took her with an urgency that seemed like the world would cease to exist if he didn't have her.  
Kono's wasn't surprised that sex with Steve left her exhausted. She was so disoriented she didn't notice him leave once she passed out.

She woke up completely euphoric the next morning she had actually gotten a few hours of sleep. She somehow wanted to convince herself that it was a dream; a hot sticky, erotic dream but the soreness between her legs told her otherwise. "Damnit Kono!" She cursed herself as she tried to get out of bed she had given a few hours of complete pleasure for a lifetime of awkwardness. Her body felt drained and beaten up as she dropped the sheet she had been holding against her body she winced when she saw the damage he had done. Her lips were swollen and pink. Hickeys covered her neck and bruises on her arms and thighs from where his hands and knees on her thighs. She should have been pissed. But she wasn't. She had never felt so good in her life but as she got dressed she braced herself for what she suspected was going to be an interesting day.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Steve knew for sure he was screwed as he walked down the beach full of gorgeous models and all he could think of was how amazing Kono had felt on him. How they felt together it was unlike anything he had ever experienced and way more intense. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and listened to Danny's ranting. Just as fate would have it, another case came up and Danny volunteered which meant more time with Chin and _Kono. _Screwed indeed he thought as he drove to the next location. The scene was chaotic even more so was Max. He noticed Kono was too busy and concerned for Max as she and Chin filled him in on what had just went down. He was too focused on the case to react so he pushed away any thoughts of Kono and the case was all that occupied his mind, for a while.

They worked together for most of the case, neither of them making eye contact as they enter the hospital to see Jim to help them identify the attacker but by the time they were driving to Makani Jacobs the tension boiled over and they met each other's eyes for a few seconds before they were chasing down a naked Makani who seemed high as a kite. The ride to HQ was a lot easier because Steve was too busy snickering at Makani and Kono was planning her revenge on Steve for making her cuff him. Abuse of power if you asked her.

The case ends with a bang and of course Steve nearly gets killed, he never doubted that his team would show up in the nick because they always did. But when the bad guy is caught he had no other choice but to confront Kono. He intended to talk to her but it's not what happened when he showed up at her house that night after the Victoria Secret's party. Kono barely clothed in a tank top and boy shorts gave him a knowing smile and widened her door. The minute he entered inside she pulled him by the collar of his shirt and brought their warm bodies together. His arm snaked around her waist and dropped to her hips grinding their lower halves together. Her mouth was warm and her kisses were feverish before she pushed him off her and met his questioning gaze because they both knew what was going to happen next.

"What is this?" he broke their eye contact for a brief second at her simple yet complicated question.

"Sex!"

"Okay." She jumped him again and they fell back against her bed as she straddled him. The things she did convinced Steve that she was some kind of goddess disguised as a human. The extent of pleasure he felt as he let her lead was unimaginable and he could not think of anything else but her for a few hours. Her name rolled off his tongue more times than he could count as she taunted him mercilessly unaware of the power she held over him. But as he left her sleeping he promised himself it was the last time but he was at her door very night of that week.

Friday night, it was different because she was awake when he rolled off her bed. She stood by the door with a silk robe loosely hanging over her naked body. It took all of him not to touch her again when he met her passionate eyes.

"I lied." He whispered, his hand gripped around her door knob. "If it were just sex we'd be able to stop by now but you're… insatiable." As he stepped outside he looked back and caught her biting her lip trying to conceal her smug grin. He returned it before he left unsure of what he was getting himself into but knew very well he wouldn't be able to stop.

**A/N: Love it hate it? Let me know, I'll catch up with Leila and Chin in the next chapter it'll pick up after she left the bar crying. Thanks for reading.**

** xo**


	6. Why don't you love me?

**A/N: I'm glad everyone is still interested thanks for all the awesome reviews. Please remember this fic is rated M. Leila and Chin's past finally revealed.**

**xo**

**Chapter seven-Why don't you love me?**

Chin drove steadily to Kawela Bay after he had left Leila's parent's home and the building she had bought for her art gallery. It was the only other place he thought she'd be. Just as he suspected he found her lying on hood of her parked near the secluded beach. Her injured hand was wrapped in a white rag and it looked like the bleeding had stopped. He always knew Leila wasn't completely over the situation with Kai. He had heard about the tragic events but they were estranged at the time so he couldn't reach out to her. The look in her eyes that night had affected him more than he expected it. He had always doubted his feelings for Leila but as he approached her his heart ached for her. Her eyes were red and puffy as she lay almost lifelessly on the hood of her car.

"You still hideaway here?" he asked softly as she turned her head almost startled by his sudden presence. She nodded her head and sat up to make room for him.

"What did he say to you?"

"Does it matter?" she muttered in a tired tone. "If I ever see him again it will be too soon."

Chin smiled softly and she nudged him. She would have never imagined herself that comfortable with Chin after the incident. She remembered growing up she would always wonder why he didn't love her.

"You remember the last time we were here?" She asked softly and he met her gaze and nodded.

"Shit was pretty messed up back then huh." Leila said as the memory surfaced.

_Chin sat on the shore at Kawela Bay. His slacks were rolled up, his unkempt appearance matched the chaos of his emotions. He felt like even an impending apocalypse couldn't have been worse. He had lost his job, accused of being a dirty cop, an honor he held close to his heart had been falsely tarnished. He had sacrificed his happiness to spear his girlfriend that backlash of the media but that made it even more painful going through it alone. He never turned to alcohol in his dark times but as he gripped the almost empty bottle tighter he started to feel a little numb. Almost drunk he slowly turned around to the impending footsteps he heard. Leila gave him a sad smile as she knelt down next to him. Her yellow bikini was covered with a large white men's shirt and her damp hair fell effortlessly over her left shoulder. She looked like the a beauty that would only appear in dreams even more so to an increasingly drunk Chin._

_"How'd you find my hideaway?" She asked softly eyeing the almost empty bottle._

_He just shrugged. "I can leave if you want me to."_

_"I'm not letting you drive." She wrapped her hand around his over the bottle and tugged at it but he kept it firm in his grasp. "Chin!" she said and he finally released the bottle. She down the rest of it with a few gulps it wasn't enough to get her drunk but she felt a slight buzz, still not able to hold her liquor. She stowed the bottled into the sand and he frowned when she returned his gaze. _

_"What, I wasn't going to let it waste." Chin shook his head and lay back on the sand. Leila mimicked his actions but propped herself on one arm so she was looking down at him. _

_"So everything's gone to shit huh?" she said bluntly and Chin opened his eyes to find her hazel ones boring into his. He was finally seeing her, she had always been Kono's friend who had always had a crush on him but he was with Malia and had made it clear that nothing would happen between them but Leila still flirted shamelessly with him every chance she got. She was insufferable in the best possible way because she could make his moods do a 360 and suddenly he wasn't all that bummed. When she had joined the pro-circuit with Kono and they began travelling she seemed less interested and he found out she was engaged to a male model._

_"You could say that. I didn't do it." He said softly still looking into Leila's eyes._

_"Duh." He grinned because of the nonchalant way she said it. She didn't believe it for a second. _

_"You'll get your life back Chin." She said._

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just do, trust me." _

_Chin smiled at her words. He had heard it before but it was the only time he truly believed it. _

_"Leila." _

_"Hmm." She murmured softly not anticipating his hand that brought her lips down to his. Leila caught in the moment of what she had wanted for a very long time opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access as their lips moved together. Tangled tongues and sensual moans consumed them for a few minutes before she pulled away. _

_"You're drunk."_

_"I'm sorry, I thought it's what you wanted."_

_"It is." She said as she sat up and avoided his gaze but his hand now gripped hers._

_"When you're sober…if you still feel the same way then call me but I don't want you like this." Chin nodded. _

_"Let me take you home, you are not driving." She whispered and helped him stand up. _

_Chin eventually sobered up and still felt the same way but caught up in his legal mess he never called her again._

"I'm sorry I handled it wrong." Chin said but Leila smiled at him.

"It's okay, it shouldn't have happened."

"You know that kiss was real, it wasn't just some drunken impulse."

His words surprised her and she nodded her head in understanding.

"I guess we missed our time." She said softly but Chin shook his head.

"Not necessarily." His hand gently brushed her cheek and turned her head toward his as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back and felt his hand rub her back slowly. She melted into him as her lips moved with his but she broke it off. She pressed her forehead to his and nuzzled his nose as she exhaled.

"We can't…not yet." He dropped his hand from her back to her waist still as he looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not drunk."

"Chin I think it's too soon. I feel like I'm walking on her grave." Leila said with sympathy as Chin flinched. He withdrew his hands and nodded his head.

"Maybe you're right."

"I don't want you rush into anything, have you thought about seeing a therapist?"

Chin shook his head.

"It hadn't occurred to me."

"Maybe you should seek one out, if we do this we should do it right. Take your time, I'll be here whenever you're ready."

Chin smiled at her and gripped the side of head running his hands through her lusty raven locks in the process.

"You're amazing." He kissed her forehead and slipped off the hood of her car. "You should get that hand looked at." he said as he picked up her injured hand. "Was it worth it?"

"Fuck yeah." She grinned at his frown.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Steve knew Kono loved him, she never said it aloud but he knew it. The way she looked at him when she was surrendered in his arms or the gentle way she let him know that he belonged to her even when he was with someone else. The way her eyes lit up when he spoke, the way she smiled when he would approach her. The way she still came back to him even though he hurt badly every day knowing she had to share him. The way his name rolled off her tongue, he knew it.

He lay barely awake next to her. Warm and sweaty, she was nestled to his side. Her breathing faster than his so he knew she was wide awake. Her loving gaze warmed the side of his face. He felt her soft hands on his back. Moving them in small circles and affecting him more than he'd admit to himself. His eyes were still closed as she hovered over him. He was about to open them when he heard her voice. Soft and sultry.

"Why don't you love me?"

As much as he wanted to open his eyes and tell her he loved her he couldn't because that would make things even more complicated. But it's hard because he does love her, more than he knew. He's not sure how he could have over looked her before because it seemed that they were made for each other. She complimented him in every way not to mention the involuntary way his body responded to hers as she clung to him like a tattoo. He smirked when he felt her body shift until she was straddling him. Their limbs tangled as he felt her lips on his neck. She nibbled on his weak spot and his eyes shot open. She smiled playfully at him as he tilted his head back and she continued sucking down his neck.

"Steve," she purred into his ear and he tightened his grip at her hip.

"Hmm." He replied as her lips travelled down to his collar bone and chest.

"Why are you still with her?" She purred again before her lips moved back up to his neck biting down to shake him out of his blissful fatigue.

"What?" It was an unspoken rule that they didn't mention their respective others but they both knew it would come out eventually. He almost chocked when Kono's hand slipped into his boxers and grabbed his member and gently begun to glide her hands around him.

"I said why are you still with her?" She continued as her pace quicken and it became difficult for Steve to form sentences.

"Because I love her and can't hurt her."

Kono flinched at his words, she hovered over him and whispered in his ear. "Then why are you here with me tonight?" He stiffened for a brief moment as she traveled down his body and replaced her hands with her mouth. Steve couldn't answer her question as he came undone at Kono actions; he asked the question to himself.

**A/N: By far one of my favorite chapters to write. Let me know if you liked what I did with Leila and Chin. Thanks for reading.**

**xo**


	7. Misunderstandings!

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing it's great motivation. I already started Kat & Mouse sequel but I'm having a hard time coming up with a name which is unusual for me. I'll give a summary at the end of Unfair Affairs and maybe you readers could give me some suggestions. Happy reading.**

**xo**

**Chapter seven- Misunderstandings!**

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

_"I tell you mine if you tell me yours." Kono looked up from the bar counter her head had been slumped onto. Her vision slightly blurred because of the dim lighting and haze of cigarette smoke that clouded the small bar. As she tried to focus her eyes from where the sound came from she knocked over a shot glass and spilled it over her denim shorts. The stranger slouched on the stool next her. He seemed just as drunk her and she smiled at him. _

_"So… bad day?" he asked._

_She scoffed but decided to give the stranger a chance, what harm could it do. "You could say that, except it lasts longer than a day, bad couple of weeks."_

_"Wanna talk about it? I'm pretty sure I won't remember it in the morning."_

_"Not really," She wasn't that drunk that she would tell him about being undercover but she felt a strange sense of comfort through the whole mess nobody had really asked her straight up if she wanted to talk about it. Drunk or not it was sweet of him. "What about you?"_

_"Uh, daddy issues. He wants me to be something I'm not." He said sourly. His long fingers running around the rim of his glass._

_"Which is?"_

_"A criminal." Kono looked down at where her badge was usually clipped to her waist and frowned when his eyes followed hers. They both snickered way too drunk to process what was happening; Kono realized she wasn't a cop that night._

_"You're kidding right?" She finally met his dark eyes and smirked because he wasn't bad looking but still unsure if that was the alcohol clouding her judgment. _

_"Uh-sure why not?" He said as emptied his glass. "What's you name stranger?"_

_"Kono."_

_"I'm Adam, wanna get out of here Kono?"_

_She smirked and grabbed him by the collar as she led him out of the bar._

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono waited patiently for Adam at the airport. Her mind wandering to where she had been the previous night. The more time she spent with Steve, the more Adam became a cover story and the harder it became to pretend. She had spare time since Steve had been with Danny and the aloha girls camping. She felt like she never saw him anymore and when she did it was all a blur in contrast to time freezing when she lay with Steve. She couldn't help but compare them and Steve won every time as much as it killed her. She still wasn't sure what she wanted from Steve, what they were doing was wrong and haunted her every time she wasn't in his arms. On the other hand she wasn't sure if she truly wanted Steve to break-up with Catherine just for her but she knew if he did she would leave Adam in a heartbeat.

Kono walked into HQ after having breakfast with Adam and his brother which she found unsettling. She knew very well that she was playing with fire but if she was to leave Adam…all she would have, late-night hook-ups with Steve because she couldn't have all of him. When she saw her cousin's face she knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say to her. Kono had no choice but to listen to Chin as he showed her the surveillance photos of her and Adam even though she didn't like what he was saying but she was thankful for the phone call that interrupted them until she found out what was happening. Leave it to Steve to find trouble on an Aloha Girls camping trip she thought. She was a little upset that she had to stay at HQ while Chin went into the field but she knew she was more valuable there at that time. It unnerved her even more when she wasn't with him half the time he was shooting at someone or being shot at.

She lingered at HQ after the case hoping that Steve would show up but her plan was sidetracked when Adam called her, said his meeting ended earlier than he thought and that they should spend the night together. She regretted answering yes when Steve came through the doors with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay, you're a danger magnet Steve." She caressed the space between his neck and shoulder and smirked when she felt him shudder. "Could you at least try to stay out of danger?"

"You were worried about me?" he asked still smirking as he closed the space between her pressing her into the table. She was saving the information onto the hard drive when he wrapped his hands around her waist and laid wet kisses on her neck.

"Steve we're at work." Kono hissed and he pulled back his lips which seemed to be attached to Kono's neck.

"Take you home?" he asked his he looped his hand into her jeans, his desire already budding.

"I have plans." She said softly as she continued to work on the table. Steve placed both arms on either side of her and pinned her to the table.

"Cancel them." He said as began to nuzzle her hair pressing his front to her back.

"I can't." She whispered back as his actions began to burn her skin for his touch.

"It's with Adam isn't it?" his voice asked harshly.

She froze and felt him stiffen behind her.

"Choose your next words carefully." She warned him, he couldn't tell her to not see Adam when he was still seeing Catherine.

"Fine, go see him tonight. But when you're in his arms remember that his touch doesn't make you quiver." He whispered into her ear as his hands slid down her thighs making her quiver under his touch.

Steve pressed her into the table with his body while his hands ravaged her body slowly but roughly. He could feel her body pulsing for him already. Kono could barely breathe when his hand slipped into her pants bypassing her panties. The initial contact made her gasp loudly and hunch over the table as her legs turned to rubber. The friction became almost unbearable when he curled his fingers inside her and his pace slowed down agonizing Kono on the brink of her climax.

"Does he make you feel like this?" Steve said before gently biting down on her earlobe. It caused to release a breathy moan and claw at the table.

"Ste...mmm" She begun but the words were lost on her tongue as he increased his speed until she came undone at his fingers. She shuddered as waves of pleasure ran through her body. Steve pulled out of her but kept his body pinned to hers as she settled her spasing muscles.

"No he doesn't." She smirked and kissed his jaw as she turned into his arms.

"That was hot Steve but I'm still going to see Adam tonight!" She buttoned her jeans and left a very annoyed Steve behind.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"Hey Leon do you know what time it is?" Kono rolled over in Adam's bed while absentmindedly fiddling with the note he had left her about showing his brother the ropes of the company.

"Sorry K but Mel and I are on the island for the launch of the pro-circuit. It'll only be for the weekend and it wasn't planed so we didn't have time to book a hotel… you wouldn't mind would you, if we stayed at yours?"

"Naw brah I'd love to have you guys. I'll see you guys tonight."

Kono spent the day helping Leila move into the loft space above her gallery that was set to debut in a month. To her surprise Chin was already there helping Leila. Kono knew she wasn't the only thing linking them. It didn't bother she loved seeing Chin at ease after everything he had been through. They finished late evening and just in time for Mel and Leon to arrive.

Kono immediately regretted her decision to let them spend the night. They had both been in the bathroom for over half an hour. At least they were quiet Kono thought as she brought out two blankets and extra pillows into her living room for her horny guest. They emerged a couple minutes later.

"Where do you guys go first?"

"Sydney, Australia." Mel said as she sat in Leon's lap regardless of the space on the couch.

"You know Kono Jeff hasn't stopped dogging me about not convincing you to come on board. You were always the old man's favorite even if you weren't the best you'd still be his favorite." Mel said begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry, I'll call Jeff and personally apologize." Kono smirked as she sat with her old friends. The idea that she could up and leave the island with a good backup plan was comforting although she didn't think she'd need a backup plan.

That night Kono tried her hardest to watch the movie but Leon and Mel were wasted and basically dry humping each other on her floor, she couldn't judge them this time. She dug into her pocket for her phone and texted Leila. She showed up at her loft ten minutes later.

"Hey how bad is it?" Leila asked as Kono walked into her studio space.

"Dry humping on the floor." She said with a slight chuckle. "It's like they can't keep their hands off each other."

"I can relate to that." Leila said with a mischievous smirk.

"So can I." Kono confessed which made Leila look at her with arched eyebrows.

"So Adam huh…"

Kono laughed nervously as Leila understood her hesitancy. "Not exactly."

Leila stifled her laugh and returned to a painting she was hanging up.

"Those two are ridiculous, well you can crash at mine, and I've been meaning to talk to you about something anyway." Leila said to Kono but when she turned to Kono she was mesmerized by the painting Leila had been hanging up. It was a sun set at Kawela Bay, at the forefront there were the feet of two people on the shore. One of a male's bare foot, toes slightly dug into the sand and the other of a female's clad in blue flip flops.

"Leila, this is gorgeous." Kono approached the painting and Leila wondered if Kono had heard what she had just said.

"Thanks, I couldn't sleep after the whole Kai incident. It's not my best work, my fingers were slightly numb from the pain medicine but it's not bad."

"Not bad are you kidding, this is amazing, is that Kawela Bay?"

"Yup."

"Wow I haven't been there in forever."

"That's because the waves suck, but it's sunsets are to die for… a million different colors."

"Okay, you know when you get all artsy you decide to skip town."

"I can't… I won't. I've been meaning to talk to you about some…"

Kono stumbled to the sectional couch Leila had at the back of her studio and begun to curl into a ball with the blanket that was thrown over the side of the couch.

"I'm beat Leila, tell me tomorrow."

Leila sighed loudly as she watched Kono she remembered being that tired, it was the first week she had met Kai and they were cooped up in his hotel room for days. She smirked thinking that Adam had Kono in the palm of his hands.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Steve had it all figured out, he would tell his mother he was going to see Catherine and tell Catherine he was spending time with his mother. He didn't want to think about the man he was becoming because of Kono. When he was with her he didn't feel guilty nothing about their encounters was wrong but he was finding it extremely hard to look Chin and Catherine in the eye. He knew he was hurting them but it didn't bother him enough to turn away from Kono and at that point he didn't think anything could.

His skin began to burn as he approached Kono's door, the anticipation of holding her in his arms was overwhelming. He couldn't do anything throughout the day without thinking about her. She dominated his entire world even if she was oblivious to the fact everything led back to her. He knocked once and got extremely impatient for the long wait. Kono had never taken that long to get the door before, in fact it usually swung open before he had a chance to knock. The door swung open and Steve's anger erupted like a pent up volcano. In Kono's doorway was a tall unusually tanned man. In nothing but his boxers, he reeked of alcohol and sex.

"Who the fuck are you?" Steve yelled as the man gathered his bearings and rubbed his eyes.

"Leon, who are you?"

Steve was about to knock 'Leon' unconscious. The only scenario running through his head was that Kono was sleeping with someone else.

"Where is Kono?"

"Who?" Leon was still drunk off his ass and couldn't formulate full sentences the sunlight in his eyes made it worse.

Steve was losing his patience, the guy didn't even know her name, how dare he. He heard the shower turn on and a muffled voice echoed through the small house.

"Leon, come join me." Leon flashed Steve a sheepish grin before closing the door in his face.

Steve couldn't believe it, he thought he knew Kono but what had just taken place basically slapped him his face. He was seething with rage when he got into HQ. He lifelessly chatted with Danny but his eyes were fixed on the entrance waiting for his vixen to arrive.

As if nothing happened she walked into HQ. A soft smiled played on her lips when she caught his eye but she sensed his anger and confusion flashed on her face before Danny kidnapped her into his office. She was out of sight for half an hour and was laughing hysterically when she came out of his office. Steve was furious that she carried on as if nothing had happened. She entered his office still smiling but it shrunk when she met his eyes.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"What's up with me?" he shouted back and Kono stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. She looked back at Chin who just left his office and was at the table so she locked Steve's door and drew his blinds. Steve was now standing with his arms crossed high over his chest.

"Wanna tell me what you're so worked up about?"

"What'd you'd think I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out about what?" Kono was now becoming angry because he was pissed at her for no reason.

"Is this a game to you Kono, are you just whoring around? Because I spoke to Leon this morning." Steve didn't see Kono's hand coming toward his face but he felt the sting of the harsh contact. It made his eyes water at the pain in her eyes and for the first time he thought maybe he had gotten it wrong.

"Leon is a friend of mine and he slept at my mine last night with Mel another friend. I spent the night at Leila's last night. By the way Steve if I wanted to sleep with ten men I would because you have fucking girlfriend!"

"Don't give me that shit Kono, you're with Adam."

"So I should dump him while you play house with Catherine? That's bullshit Steve. The minute you leave her is the minute I leave Adam you know that. The ball is you court where it's always been. You don't own me…I'm not your property. You know what you have to do if you want me to be yours."

She stormed out of his office ignoring Chin's worried gaze. Steve felt terrible as he heard the elevator doors open. Chin and Danny immediately approached Steve's office. They both looked at him with questioning eyes waiting for an explanation.

"Did you guys fight about her job offer?"

"What job offer?" Steve and Danny asked in unison. As Chin explained about the job offer the topic of their fight was forgotten for the time being which made Steve relax a little but made Steve feel guilty. The job offer sounded like paradise for Kono so why hadn't she taken the job? If it was for him he couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't give her his everything. He knew he was a selfish bastard because he wanted them both. He had know for Catherine for almost his entire adult life and couldn't bring himself to break her heart. He also couldn't deny that when he was Kono he was most happy and her touch was electric.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Steve felt like he was walking to his doomed when he arrived at Kono's. He could just hear her saying that she couldn't do this anymore. He wouldn't blame her after the things he said to her but he couldn't leave her alone. She had become apart of him like an extra appendage. She opened the door before he knocked and it was his little beacon of hope.

She allowed him to enter and before he could speak she shut him up with her lips.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" Steve panted as he pressed her into the doorway of her bedroom. Everything he did with Kono was passionate and intense but that encounter was off the scale because they were both angry. She didn't reply but pulled his polo over his head and clawed at his strong chest like a caged animal.

"Shh.." She purred and the gruffness of her voice made Steve all the more aroused. She intoxicated him and he pushed her against the wall as he hoisted her thigh into his hand and slid into her walls without a warning making her gasp loudly and dig her nails into his biceps. As he kept a fast pace pumping into her with as much as he could she bit into his shoulder trying to stifle her screams of pleasure but only arousing Steve more. Her head flung back in ecstasy as the pleasure became unbearable.  
Her knees buckled as they both neared their peak and his pace slowed down driving Kono crazy as she begged him for more.  
"I hate what you've made me into." He whispered just as he emptied himself into her.

"Then leave." She challenged but she knew it was unfair to him. She was standing naked in front of him and glowed from his love making.

"You know I can't!"

"Exactly." She said her appetite for him still unsatisfied she pushed him unto her bed and straddled him.

"I can't leave either." She confessed before devouring his lips with hers but he pulled away from her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me about the job offer." Kono grimaced and slid off of Steve when his face took a serious turn.

"I wasn't going to leave Steve, it wasn't necessary. Besides this is not a relationship I don't owe you an explanation."

"Fine then I'm asking as your boss."  
She snorted and turned her back to him dragging her sheet to her body in the process.

"Don't pull that shit when you were just inside of me less than a minute ago."

"Kono." His voice simmered down to a desperate whisper.  
She turned in his embrace and met eyes melting under his pensive gaze.

"Why did you stay?"  
She sighed and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist bringing their bodies together.

"You know why." She kissed his lips slowly and waited for his mouth to open to her.

"The offer still stands though." Kono said taking her previous position and straddling him.

"What 's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she kissed his neck and smirked when she felt his erect member poking her leg. "Don't give me a reason to leave."


	8. Too close for comfort 1

**_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers again and for the guest who I couldn't reply to, thanks for the reviews. This chapter is very short but a lot happens I had to cut the last chapter in two so that I could make some changes to the second half of the chapter._**

**_xo_**

**_Chapter eight- Too close for comfort (1)._**

Steve had fallen in love with Kono. Every time he saw her his heart lurched at the thought of him declaring his love for her. So they carried out their routines as usual but Steve couldn't bear to be with her another moment without her knowing how he felt so he took a big risk and invited her to his home instead of them staying at hers. It was a risk because his mother was in her room sleeping when they stumbled in a mesh of arms and legs.

Kono smirked as Steve kissed down her neck while he wrapped an arm around her waist. He was extremely dominating and insisted that he took care of her that night.

Both too exhausted to move anymore he nuzzled her neck and just when she was about to drift off to sleep he whispered it into her ear.

"I love you Kono."

There was silence and he contemplated repeating himself but she turned in his embraced and smiled sweetly.

"I know you do."

In that very moment they thought that it would work out for them. All the sneaking and lying would be worth just that one moment but they were wrong because the morning after they both shot up in bed at sound of Catherine's voice and impending footsteps. Kono scrambled for her clothing but knew she would never be able to make it outside in time. Steve pointed to his closet and she obliged out of desperation.

"Hey why are you up so late? It's Saturday I thought were going to have breakfast?" Catherine asked from his doorway.

"I guess… I was tired." Steve said sheepishly when they both heard Doris downstairs.

Catherine walked ahead of Steve and he looked back at his room nervously wondering how he had gotten himself in the situation. The guilt crashed over him and he felt nauseous.

"Catherine, did you just get here?" Doris asked from the kitchen.

Steve knew she would have figured it out but he had completely forgotten he had made plans with Catherine.

"Yeah why?"

"I thought you would have just spent the night?"

"Okay mom we have to get going." Steve almost pushed Catherine out of the kitchen. Doris glared at him from behind the stove as she put the pieces together.

"Steve you're not even dressed."

"You're right, wait for me in the car." He kissed her cheek before pushing her out the door.

Steve waited until he heard the car door open before he ran past the kitchen and back into his room. The closet door was open and Kono was gone. He released a loud sigh of relief.

Too close.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Steve pulled behind Kono's car and jugged to her door. He had just left Catherine after their breakfast and wanted to check on Kono after everything. They had been sneaking around for weeks but never came that close to being caught. He knocked once and waited until he heard movement.

Kono opened the door just a crack. "What do you want?"

"Have you been crying?" Steve asked and she wiped her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Kono, I'm sorry about that we just have to be careful next time."

Kono shook her head. "There won't be a next time Steve." Her voice remained calm and Steve didn't understand why.

"Kono what are you talking about?"

"I can't do this anymore Steve." Her composure gave away and she began to cry. Steve reached out to her but she flinched at his touch something she had never done.

"What we're doing is wrong Steve. Do you know how bad I felt this morning? Like I was some fifty dollar hooker. I hid in the closet for crying out loud Steve and you seem unfazed by it."

"Kono…"

"No Steve, we had our fun but it has to stop."

"Fun? Kono you think it's fun what we're doing." He got angry and his fist balled instantly. "You think I want to cheat on my girlfriend? I don't Kono but I love you too much not too. I would stop if I could help myself but what we have is real."

"Steve, what we…had…was real." She said before she closed the door in his face.

"Kono open the door!" He banged on the door but stopped when he heard her sobbing cries from behind the door. So he did what he thought was right and left her alone.

When he got back home his mother was waiting on him. Arms crossed high on her chest as she waited for him to speak. But when he just stared at her she approached him.

"What are you doing Steve?"

"Mom…"

"You need to stop it because it's not fair… to either of them."

"I know it's unfair."

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

**TBC**


	9. Too close for comfort 2

**A/N: So none of my stories are really long, i don't like dragging things out so i rarely pass ten chapters but I still hope you guys like it and get the messy situation i was trying to convey. Also, Chin was supposed to have a talk with Steve but I left it out because he had a story arc with Leila. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and those who followed.**

**xo**

**Chapter nine- Too close for comfort 2.**

The week that followed basically killed Kono. She felt even worse than she did before she and Steve had gotten together. She had been losing more sleep, she was irritable and was seriously considering packing a suitcase and fleeing. Every time she did though she unpacked it five minutes after. Steve kept her on the island, she was bounded by his love.

She couldn't really tell if things had gone back to normal or if they just pretended it did and believed the lie. She was hurt more than she knew when Steve chose to work with Catherine on their next case, even though she wasn't part of five-0. It bothered her on so many levels that right after they broke up he ran back to Catherine. She couldn't blame him because she had averted all her attention back to Adam. They had been spending even more time together. One thing Steve had that she didn't, he looked happy. She kept wondering how she was going to carry on pretending she was just his colleague when she had never been closer to anyone but him. It ran through her mind as she sat with her team after their case.

She sat opposite Catherine smiling as if nothing had happened between her Steve. Kono wanted to give her a smug grin, as if she were in on a secret that everyone else was oblivious to but she couldn't. Because she held nothing against Catherine. She could see them being extremely good friends if Steve hadn't existed but he did exist. Still she thought they would be fine, that things would settle down and she would be okay eventually because that's what she does, she bounces back. That didn't seem like a reality when he approached their table clad in a tuxedo and a smile that reached his eyes. She died inside. Kono felt every suppressed emotion consume her from the inside out. Catherine got whisked way for romantic dinners and she got bathroom sex like a dirty little secret. She found an excuse to leave a couple minutes after they left and spent the rest of the night puking and crying on her bathroom floor.

It seemed that Steve had done a number on her and left her to clean up her own mess.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Steve hadn't gone near Kono within the last week. He had even made eye contact, he thought if he did they would both spontaneously combust because of the tension. They were over but it didn't feel that way to Steve. There were too many things left unsaid, he still didn't know if Kono knew about the extent of his feeling for her. Still he had resented her for ending the affair. She had more balls than he had to do it, it didn't mean he liked it though. He had gone almost two weeks without touching her, he didn't know how he was able to function at all. It all passed through his head while he halfheartedly listened to Catherine speak…something about not being romantic enough.

The only thing left to do is move on. As he spent the majority of the case with Catherine he remembered why he couldn't leave her. He loved just as much as he loved Kono, still his skin didn't burn for Catherine's skin. He has gone months without seeing Catherine and didn't have the urge jump on a plane and got to her. It made sense why he couldn't leave her, if he did then it would become too real. He would have become a man that he frowned upon. He's done a lot of heroic things but he has never felt like such a bad person before, and the one thing that would have made him feel better was over.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono was busy babysitting San Ming the next week and although he was a major pain in the ass she was thankful for the distraction. Steve barely talked to her and she realized that whatever they had was over and she had nothing to prove that it actually happened. It was sad but she began to move on. Adam seemed to be on cloud nine with all the attention he had been getting lately. As she relaxed into his chest in the bath tub she felt herself forgetting about Steve. She was convinced that things between them would be alright and that given time she may actually fall in love with him but when he excused himself to answer the phone past worries seeped to the surface. She then reminded herself that her boyfriend was head of the yakuza, legit or not it was dangerous. But she knew the stakes when she agreed to date him in the first place. She was convinced now more than ever that he was hiding something from her so when she copied the number from his phone she told herself it was for his safety.

Her day continued it's streak when after she went roller blading. Sitting with the Danny, was Steve and Catherine. It hunted her like a plague that she couldn't go anywhere without seeing them together. She joined them as her cousin became the topic of interest. She considered calling Leila but decided against when she found out how dangerous of a situation Chin was in.

Kono wasn't sure how she held it together, she couldn't catch her breath the tragedy choked her until she couldn't breathe. Just when she was about to start plucking her hair in the middle of the crime lab Steve gently touched her arm and told her that they'd get him out. She melted under his touch and knew his words were sincere. She knew it would come back to hunt her but it was all worth it when Chin was safe and sound in the hospital room. Before she left for Adam's she called and relayed the news to Leila.

That night when she was with Adam she hoped to be somewhere else. It seemed like Adam sensed her discontentment and it made for a very tense night.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"Who's that babe?" Leila asked with a smirk as she entered Chin's room. Leilani had just past going out of the room.

"Is that a hint of jealously I detect in your voice?"

Leila narrowed her eyes at him and sighed as she approached his bed.

"Well if she brought you a nail file then I'm not really worried." She said as she spotted the nail file beside his bed. "What am I going to do with you and Kono? Why'd you guys have to be cops?" She kissed his forehead and smiled down at him.

"And yes that was jealously, I'm only human."

"She was in the prison with… you know what you really don't wanna know what happened in there."

Leila folded her arms and grunted. "You're right, but I'm glad you're okay. You need anything?"

"I've actually been seeing a grief counselor. I'm not there yet…but I'm getting there. Stay with me?"

"You didn't have to ask, Chin, where else was I gonna be?" she asked rhetorically.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"Are you nervous?" Kono asked Danny through the phone.

"A little, you never know how the judge may rule."

"Don't worry about it. No judge in their right mind would give Rachel full custody of Grace. She's your daughter too brah. You'll get shared custody and I will see you two next Saturday for your surfing lesson because she is not moving to Las Vegas."

"Thanks for calling babe, I gotta go Steve just walked in."

"Okay, good luck."

Kono hung up and stashed her phone into the sand under her towel before she took her surf board and paddled into the water. With all her men troubles she didn't have time for her first love she enjoyed the seclusion of being in the water and the rush of riding the waves. Just when she felt like her old self she saw Chin waving her down on the shore. She reluctantly paddled to shore and took her towel that he held up for her.

"We caught a case."

"No kidding." She smirked and followed him to where their cars were parked.

"How come Steve didn't call you?" Chin asked as she got dressed.

"Uh- maybe he did but I missed the call. The cell service sucks in the water." She smirked when he chuckled.

"Come on."

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

The case was over but Steve was still winded up about letting Wo Fat go. Kono knew him well enough; Wo Fat was like a sour taste in his mouth. His elusive nature got to Steve more than he would admit. It's why Steve sat in his car with an angry scowl in the deserted parking lot of HQ. Kono approached his truck and slid into the passenger's seat. She rubbed her hand on his thigh and he finally looked at her.

"You're upset?"

Steve didn't look at her. "I let him get away again."

"You're upset?" She repeated the questions and he finally looked at her. Concern basically dripping from her big brown eyes. He nodded his head and she smiled sadly at him.

"Let me make it better?"

He looked at her unsure of what she meant.

"Let me make it better." She said but crawled into his lap and straddled his legs.

She kissed his neck and the familiarity of his touch drove her mad. Making her question why she chose to be without it in the first place. She felt his body react like it always did and he wrapped his arms around her waist grounding her into his groin in the process.

"Okay, make it better."

He felt her warm tears as she aggressively kissed his lips and jaw. He kissed her pain away with as much force as she gave him.

The sensation of having Kono back in his arms was like eating chocolate for the first time or experiencing your first high. Her heady scent drove him to the edge with just a kiss. Her lips never left his and she gently nibbled on his bottom lip as she devoured him hungrily. He snaked his hand up her shirt and expertly unsnapped her bra and cupped one breast in his hand making her moan into his mouth. She then reached for the lever at the side and reclined the seat back. His grip on her thigh tightened and although she knew there would be a bruise there in the morning she didn't care because he tasted so good. She unbuckled his pants and felt him tugging hers down too. He thrust into her and she met him halfway just as much force. Their bodies shivered at the force they both used. As they devoured each other, skin on skin, and the lines between them blurred. He knew it was unfair and so did she but it didn't bother them enough to make them stop.

**_A/N: Okay so this is the end for now, when I came up with the idea I planned until this episode so I'll have to do more brainstorming to see how my plot fits into the newer episodes if it even does. Now for that Kat & Mouse sequel. I'm still at lost of inspiration for a title. I'll give you the summary and you can leave your suggestions in your reviews or PM me. _**

_Kono Kalakaua struggles to leave her old life behind when an old 'friend' surfaces with an enticing proposal. She's stuck in a web of lies when Steve begins to plan his future with her in it. Her back is against the wall when she has a decision to make, Steve and a normal life or Adam and an adventure._

**_There it is. The floor is now open to suggestions. Kat & Mouse :_ (you tell me)_**

**_Xo_**


End file.
